So Cold Gin Ichimaru
by XxSweetlyxX
Summary: Cotton Clove, a young Shinigami has been kidnapped by the Arrancar. While she is there, she must face her long time love, Gin once again.


The white riveting patterns, dead trees, and white sands, this was Hueco Mundo. The place where all the Hollows resided from, but why was I here? All I could remember where these strange people, who in fact looked like people, but had what looked like remains of Hollow pieces on their bodies. There where two of them that approached me, asking me to follow them willingly, but I was a shinigami, and knew these creatures weren't human, these monsters called Arrancar.  
The fight wasn't in my favor at all, one clumsy move, and now here I am being tolled across the white sands on the larger of the two Arrancar's backs.  
"Here we are!" Spoke the larger Arrancar.  
I could feel the vibrations of his voice as they boomed throughout his body. Suddenly I was lifted off of the creature's back, and placed on my feet in front of him.  
My blue eyes widened in fright. The first man that held me was a dark-skinned Arrancar with an odd, ridge-lined cranium, it looked like small bones stuck from the top of his head, underneath his skin. He had long, bushy sideburns that bordered his face and a thin ponytail in the back of his black colored mop of air, although the top of his head was bald. What rather caught my attention was his facial appearance: Orange eye brows and red markings under his eyes, not to mention he had a Hollow mask that resembled a jawbone (complete with teeth) on his chin.  
The other man beside him was relatively short and slender, yet fairly muscular. He had a melancholic look across his frowning face and appeared to have short, messy black hair, grayish skin, a black upper lip, and beautiful green eyes with slit-shaped pupils. Long teal lines fell from his saddened face making him look like he was crying. On the left side of his head was a broken helmet looking Hollow mask.  
I shook in fear of the two strange men.  
"W-Who are you?"  
The large man smirked. "I am Yammy Riyalgo, the Decima Espada."  
The man beside him kept on his frowning face, and spoke.  
"I trash, am Ulquiorra Cifer."  
"Do you have a number too?" I asked starring up at Ulquiorra.  
"That doesn't concern you." Ulquiorra spoke beginning to walk towards me.  
I closed my eyes tightly, and awaited him to attack me, bet that ime never came for he had just walked past me into the doors of the large palace behind me.  
Yammy smirked, and reached down with his large bulky hand, and picked me up by my waist.  
"Hey let me go you big monkey. I'm a shinigami not a piece of luggage."  
I screamed kicking wildly at his chest.  
Yammy just continued to smirk, and carried me into the large building. The walls and floors where plain white, and continued on through corridors that stretched on in different paths ahead of us.  
"W-Where are we?" I asked Yammy.  
"We're in Las Noches." He replied quietly.  
"But why am I here?" I asked again.  
"Your here because my Lord Aizen called for you, and like a dumb shinigami you had to fight back so we had to appy force." Yammy growled.  
"Aizen!" I shrieked.  
The sound of that name caused me to struggle harder in my bonds.  
"Stop struggling!" Yammy hissed.  
"No! Let me down! Don't take me to that man!" I cried in pain, as he closed his grip around my body.  
Yammy tossed his arm back, the one holding me, and jerked his arm forward throwing me forward in the air. My small body crashed into a solid object, then was released and tossed down a small flight of steps, and onto the cold floor.  
Pain coursed through my body unlike anything I had ever felt before. This Arrancar, Yammy was defiantly one I didn't want to mess with.  
"Now Yammy I thought I asked you to handle her with care." Said a solemn voice ahead of me.  
Yammy grunted. "I did till she forced me to hurt her."  
"Unlikely! You better hope you didn't break any of her bones, Yammy or you will be the one hurt." Sneered a woman also in the room.  
"Oh yeah by who, you half Espada." Yammy laughed walking down he small steps to the floor I lay on, thankfully he passed my bruised body up, and continued forward.  
"Pitiful piece of crap." Cursed another woman.  
"Michal's right. You're stupidity at the moment Yammy could get you killed." Spoke another more mature woman.  
The first woman growled. "This is between he and I, so shut your damn mou..."  
"Enough!" Said the calm voice of what sounded like the frowning man Ulquiorra.  
"Yes Master!" Spoke the woman softly.  
Who where these voices I herd? And why would Aizen want anything to do with me?  
Subsiding the pain I felt I pushed myself enough to be able to sit on my knees. All most instantly I wished I hadn't . There were more that a few people in the room with me, all watching me, starring at me with hose hoiable eyes. The man standing against the chair at the head of the table made my blood boil in hate.  
"Aizen!"  
Aizen smirked, and laid a large cup down on a coaster on the large table filled with Arrancar.  
"You don't seem to impressed to see me, Cotton." Aizen said stepping towards me.  
"Stay back traitor." I screamed pushing myself back while falling on my back in he process.  
Aizen laughed, oh goodness he knew, how man more people would find out about what I had done.  
"Cotton Clove, the young shinigami captain, who made the clumsy mistake letting her own squad get mutilated." Aizen recited like a prayer.  
I fought back off my tears, and turned to my right side where I could push my knees into my chest.  
"No you wrong!" I spoke harshly. "It wasn't a mistake, t-they where planning...planning on.."  
"Disposing of Gin Ichimaru, so you murdered them." Aizen spoke.  
I nodded softly. It was true I cared deeply for Gin, and could never let another person take that part of my heart from me. Aizen clapped, and walked over to my fragile figure, where he knelt down, and held out his hand to me.  
"No one here blames you for what you did Cotton dear. Be thankful there are people who do watch out for you."  
I stared at his hand a moment then allowed him to pull me to my wobbly feet.  
"Teriah?" Aizen called looking back over to the table of people.  
"Yes Lord Aizen." Spoke the same harsh voice of the first girl from before. "Take Cotton to the room we prepared for her, and give her - her uniform." Aizen ordered.  
"Yes my Lord!" Spoke the girl coming out from behind the seat Ulquiorra sat at.

This woman was a rather short yet slender woman with a curvy figure, and a large chest. She had a soft yet harsh look across her face, and had long pink hair and light pink eyes. Large wide cyan's fell from her eyes to the middle of her cheeks, and on top of her head was a hollow skull that had large ram type horns on each side.

"Come with me!" The woman ordered.  
I took one last glance around the room, then followed the woman up the stairs, and back onto the white hallways. Silence took over she and I so quickly I wasn't sure if I should speak. Could she be like any of those other Arrancar I had met earlier?  
"C-Could I ask you a question?" I asked quietly.  
"What's on your mind?" The woman asked.  
"Your name, and number?" I replied/asked walking closer to her.  
The woman laughed. "My name is Teriah Odelschwank, although Odelschwank isn't my given name. My real last name is Saniiro, and my Espada number is 4 1/2."  
My eyes narrowed a bit. "There can be half Espadas?"  
Teriah nodded. "There are three of us, all ordered to assist our masters in missions, and their duties. My master is Ulquiorra Cifer."  
I shivered at the thought of the frowning man's face. "So who are the other two half Espadas'!"  
"Leora Misora and Michal Jaegerjaquez, also given names, Leora is Starrk's half, and Michal belongs to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. No relation."  
I guess she noticed the confusion in my presence so she continued on to explain. "Lord Aizen's group of Espada are numbered from 0 to 9. Yammy Riyalgo number 0, Coyote Stark number 1, Barraggan Luisebarn number 2, Tia Harribel number 3, Ulquiorra Cifer number 4, Nniotra Jiruga number 5, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez number 6, Zommari Leroux number 7, Szayel Aporro Granz number 8, and Aaroniero Arruruerie number 9. Plus there are many more Arrancar after us."

I was speechless to the point I didn't notice Teriah had stopped, and I smacked into her back, and fell to the floor. Teriah bent down to pull me up, but was stopped when a voice began to speak.  
"It's OK Teriah I'll get her. I caused her to fall." Said the voice.  
"I doubt that." Teriah uttered stepping aside for ther person to walk toward me, and give me their hand.  
My voice caught in my throat when I gazed upon the face of my one love. That silver hair, thin and sharp features, wide mocking smile that I fell deeply for. He really was here standing in front of me once again.  
"Gin!?" I spoke softly placing my hand in his.  
"So it seems." He soke grinning wider.

In appearance he had stayed the same, but now instead of the shinigami haori he wore a hakama much like what the Arrancar wore. His robe was opened in a narrow 'V' down to his waist, closed to below the hips, then it opened again to the hem, which fell about mid-calf. His robe also had long bell sleeves that hid his hands. The lining of the robe and edges or layers of the under-robe were black, and looked as though he wore a black tabi with a white waraji.

With a tug of his hand, he pulled me to my feet in front of him.  
"Commander Gin, If I may ask? What are you doing roaming around the halls?" Teriah asked crossing her arms over her large chest.  
Gin turned his head towards her, and dropped his smile for a moment, like Teriah was interrupting something between him and I.  
"I was taking one of my strolls. What are you doing roaming, Teriah and not with Ulquiorra?" He asked.  
Teriah gritted her teeth. "I was assisting Cotton to her room."  
Gin's lips widened across his face. "Very well I'll be going."  
He lifted up my hand that he held, and placed his lips on the outside of my hand. My heart fluttered in my chest. Gin released my hand, and walked over to my side where he whispered:  
"Leave your door unlocked. I won't let anyone harm you."  
Then continued on down the hallway like nothing ever happened.

Teriah cleared her throat, and motioned me forward.  
"It's right in this room."  
The pink haired Espada opened the door to a single room on the hallway, and walked in. I followed after her, and looked around.  
One open room, a single bed, white walls, and prison bars.  
"P-Prison bars?" I questioned.  
Teriah leaned against the door with a smirk across her pale lips.  
"Lord Aizen did the best he could with the rooms, and the only room left was the chamber room. But I won't lock the door much to Gin's wishes." My face went red. "You heard us."  
Teriah's sudden laugh sent chills down my spine. "Lets just say its my hollow senses working. Your uniform is lying on your bed. I'll be back to check on you later, Goodnight!"  
I bowed. "Goodnight, Teriah!"

*Lemon Start*

My breath had hitched in my throat, and my body had began to tingle in bliss. The feeling that had moved its self across my chest to my stomach hand finally ceased, and I could only lie still hoping for that feeling to return.  
"Your beginning to moan, Cotton!" Called a soft voice.  
My eyes shot open, and left me to gaze into the mocking smile of my dear Gin.  
"What are you doing to me?" I asked frightened by the darkened aura around him.  
Gin lifted his hand and placed it flat on my bare stomach. I yelped in suprize, and he withdrew his hand dropping his grin with confusion.  
"Your so cold." I cried quietly.  
My voice sounded so quiet I almost thought he didn't hear me.

His mocking smile once again returned. "Would you like me to leave?"  
I pushed myself onto my palms, and wrapped my slender fingers with his. "No! Please Gin I don't mind. You just suprized me was all."  
"Good to hear!" he spoke pushing my body back onto the warm spot I had lay.  
He slowly pulled himself to lie onto of me to where my chest was pressed against his. Then he bent forward and pressed his lips against mine. Without a second thought I began kissing him back more eagerly than he did I. His startling laugh caused me to break apart from him to see why he had began laughing.  
"Your trying to attack me, Cotton." Gin spoke rubbing his nose against my cheek.

This feeling he gave me, oh how I wanted it for my own.  
"Gin please don't be doing this to tease me." I begged, great didn't that sound needy.  
Once again Gin lifted himself above me where I could see the confusion on his pale face. "Do I really tease you'  
My face grew red, he had me, and when his lips once again curved up into a smirk I knew he realized what he could do to me.

Gin's cold hands traveled up my stomach to the small top Teriah gave me (that really didn't cover much of my breasts at all), and began to pull it up exposing me large features to him. Hia hands slowly found its way up to my left breast where he fondled with it playfully.  
"G-Gin!" I moaned.  
"Yes!" He purred slightly squeezing my nreast in his hand.  
I suppressed another moan. "You and I both know foreplay is just tease. Lets skip right into it."  
Gin's expression went fearce. "Very well show me how defenseless you really are."

Once again our lips met and thus began the steaming battle of who could deprive the other of their clothing faster he or I, and so far with one article of clothing missing he was winning. Down to the very last detail I scoped out Gin's exposed body, and lapped at the cool skin of his neck as he pulled the clothing off his own body that I ruthlessly left one.

He slowly lay me back on the bed, and pulled my legs open for him to enter without restrictions or so he hoped. With both arms at either side of my body he hovered above me unaware that on the inside I was shivering in fright.  
"Shh!" Gin said laying a finger down on my swollen lips.  
A gasp filled my throat when Gin opened his slanted eyes just barely enough for me to see the color of his sweer crimson Irises.  
"It's alright" he spoke voice filled with lust.

I layed my hands on his shoulders, and looked into his crimson orbs signifying my readiness.  
Without a second work Gin plunged himself into my pleaded warmth. Like I had heard many times the pain came before the pleasure, but I had never experienced myself how hard the pain would hit me. My body felt like it was ripping and tearing from the long shaft entering my untouched area, when it was only stretching from the size. Tears fell from my soft blue eyes when I felt my warm virgin blood between the small of my thigh and Gin's hip.

Steadily not to pain me any further Gin maneuvered in and out of me till only a ping of pain remained and a flush of pleasure swooned my body. My legs buckled to Gin's waist at the sudden flutter of ecstasy, and he began to push faster and harder into my fragile body. My hands released his shoulders and pushed their way into my hair where they tightened into my soft blond locks.  
"Aghh!" I moaned arching myself into Gin's thrusts.  
Our bodies continued to move in sync together with the soft sounds of my moaning and Gin's short breaths till Gin's thrusts began to slow a tinge to his release.

The pit in my stomach shuddered in pleasure, and my climax came to a sudden end when the feeling that built up in my stomach burst free, and spurted my sweet juices from my body. Gin ended with the same effect and spewed his juices inside of me as well, then commenced to pulling himself from me, and lying at my side. Before I had time to speak Gin rose from the bed and began to redress himself.  
"Gin!?" I questioned feeling the effects of rejection.

Gin turned around to face me, and read my expression like a book.  
"Aizen called a meeting with Tousen and I. I'll be back momentarily."  
My face flushed in embarrassment.  
"Did you believe I was leaving you alone?" He asked.  
"N-no" I shuddered nervously shutting my eyes.  
When I opened them Gin's face was right in mine, once again his eyes bore into my dark blue ones. Quickly he kissed my lips and departed to the door.

When he drifted from site I lazily rolled to my left side with my legs pressed to my chest, and sighed happily. "Lets give this another try."

-End- 


End file.
